Family Unknown
by amstinkygoats
Summary: What happens when a visitor from Edwards past comes to see him? Will he forgive her or will there be bloodshed over something beyond there control? Normal Pairings. All planed before Breaking Dawn, but it could work out, T for safety - possible language
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's note: Just so you know this was my little fantasy of what Breaking Dawn would be about. I was Pretty much off the mark for the whole thing. Also I am terrible at writing in novel form, i much prefer writing scripts. I am terrible at writing in descriptive detail so Ill try to get pics if it becomes necessary. Grammar and Spelling should be correct, if not let me know and I'll change it. Sorry this ones kinda short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Let me know what you think, this is the first story I'm posting on fanfiction. Written at 1 am December 6  
**

It was another rainy morning at the Cullen's home. Emmett and Jasper where playing an intense game of cards, while Edward and Alice played chess. Everyone else refused to play with them - not that I blamed them. A mind reader and psychic don't exactly make for a fair game- so, if they wanted to play they had to go against each other. Esme was sketching in her notebook -probably working on wedding plans. She was thrilled when Alice asked her to help with the plans- and Carlisle was reading a huge medical book before he left for the hospital. As I looked back at Alice a brilliant smile came onto her face and Edward groaned.

"I win" she declared

"You cheated" Edward replied

"Told you they cheated Bella" Esme called from the next room. Edward chuckled.

Alice's face suddenly went blank and a faint frown came onto her face. Jasper was by her side in an instant. Edward was staring at her with his head cocked to the side, like he was confused.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked

She just shook her head "Someone's coming to visit Edward…." she trailed off.

Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"Did you recognize the person, Edward" Carlisle asked, setting his hand on his sons shoulder. Edward stiffened but didn't answer.

"Edward?" Esme asked, concerned.

I had been watching silently. I had rarely seen Edward like this. He looked confused and worried.

"Edward what's wrong" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied hurriedly. He smiled his crooked smile at me and then answered Carlisle "No I didn't recognize her, not exactly" Carlisle frowned and Esme looked worried.

"I don't get why everyone gets worked up every time Alice sees something…" Emmett grumbled. Everyone ignored him.

"Alice was there any danger?" Jasper asked

"No, not that I see"

"When will she be here?"

Alice's face went blank as she searched in the future. "3 hours, 19 minutes and 57 seconds" she replied with a smile. Leave it to Alice to be precise.

"Should we take Bella home?" Esme asked. She still looked worried.

"No, she'll be safer here." Edward said.

I was happy; I didn't want to go home. It was Saturday and Charlie was home. He still wasn't happy I was getting married next month. He was constantly trying to talk me out of it, but really what choice did I have? In two months I would be 19 and Edward would forever be 17. I wasn't going near 19 if I had my way, which for once, I did. There was the sudden sound of tires crunching on gravel, and I stiffened. Alice had said we had 3 hours, why was someone here? Jasper felt my panic, and Edward chuckled.

"Bella love, it's just Rosalie" he said.

Rosalie? I hadn't noticed that she wasn't home. I relaxed and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked from the doorway. She was personally offended by my choice to become a vampire, but had been more civilized towards everyone lately. Mostly because of the wedding, she loved any excuse to get dressed up and flaunt her perfect body and inhuman beauty.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie" Edward muttered. She ignored him and Carlisle answered "Alice saw someone coming to visit Edward. We don't know who she is, but there shouldn't be any danger, right Alice?" he looked over at her.

"No Carlisle, no danger"

"In that case, I'm running late for work." He kissed Esme on the cheek and said goodbye to his children. I glanced up at the clock. 11:36 am, 2 hours and 54 minutes until the unknown vampire got here. Rosalie went over to the T.V. and began flipping through the channels faster then my human eyes could follow, while Emmett and Jasper finished their game of cards. Alice went to join Esme in finishing the wedding plans -not that I knew a thing that was happening, which I was completely fine with- and Edward pulled me gently over to his piano, where he began to work on the new piece he had been working on. The time past slowly, or so it seemed to me. Edwards's new piece morphed into the lullaby that he had written for me, and I relaxed into his side. He had tried to teach me to play the piano, but my clumsy fingers never seemed to have the same effect as his long elegant fingers. Edward chuckled under his breath and I looked up at him in question.

"You'll see in a second"

Suddenly Alice was at my side grinning at me. That was never a good sign.

"Thank you Bella!" and she threw her arms around me.

"But I didn't do anything, Alice" I replied. I had a hunch at what was going to happen, and by now I knew there was no resisting it.

"But you will"

"What are you going to do to me this time?" I asked dreading the answer. Every time she got a flash of a new trend, I became her personal Barbie doll.

"Just your hair, maybe your nails" she said sweetly "a new dress…." she trailed off. I sighed but really there was no point in refusing, if Alice wanted something, she got it. Edward was still smiling, no doubt seeing in her head all the stuff she was going to do to me. He leaned down and kissed the top of my hair. I reached my face up and met his lips.

"Come on Bella, please" Alice whined

"Fine Alice do your worst" and with that she scooped me up of the piano bench and into her small arms. I heard Rosalie and Edward laugh as she ran me up the stairs to her bedroom sized bathroom, where no doubt she had enough beauty supplies to last a normal sane person a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I got a few hits on the last chapter, which I totally wasn't expecting. No reviews but hey at least people are reading it. Short chapter. I wanted to end the chapter here and really there was only a few hours between this chapter and the last. Anyways next chapter is super interesting (to me). let me know what you think, i really hadnt planned this chapter so its not that great. mostly filler. Oh and the clothing and such can be found on my profile page thing. totally love Bella's shoes.**

"Alice, honestly I appreciate the dress, but is it really necessary?" She had spent the better part of the last two hours curling my hair, painting my nails -fingers and toes- and slipping a short silk dress with matching high heels onto my unwilling self.

"Oh come on Bella, you know that I never got to dress up when I was human, seeing that I was locked up for something that was completely out of my control" she gazed at my with her pathetic topaz puppy dog eyes. "and now I just want to experience what I never had." It was the same thing every time and like every other time I sighed and stood up.

"Alice I will break my neck in these shoes one day!"

"Honestly Bella they're not that high," she sighed "and anyways Edward is really going to love this" she gestured to my self as a whole.

"So if you bought me this what did you get yourself?" I asked

"Just a few things really, nothing special…"

"Your going to show me, huh?"

"I knew you would say that"

"Of course you did" her tinkling bell laugh echoed as she dashed into her closet, coming out three seconds later in a white and pink dress.

"Alice, yours is longer"

"Just because I'm shorter then you"

"Whatever Alice" I walked out of her room and down to find Edward. "He's in the garage with Rose, Bella" Alice called from the living room. She was already sitting next to Jasper whispering Emmetts card hands to him. I walked out to find Rosalie and Edward both bent over the Volvos engine, probably trying to get it to go faster then its already insanely fast speeds it was capably of. Edward glanced up when I walked into the room

"I knew you'd like this dress" alice said from next to me. I hadn't heard her follow me, but I should have known she would want to see his reaction in person. Edward walked over and scooped me up into his arms. His lips touched mine, soft, cold and hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him. I felt him chuckle and began to pull away. He flashed his crooked smile at me and set me back on my feet, careful to make sure I was balanced before letting go of me, keeping my hand in his. I felt my lower lip pout out and he reached down and stroked my cheek

"Sorry love, but we are expecting company very soon."

"Oh right" I had completely forgot, the unknown vampire visitor. I wonder what she could want? Edward had said it was a female, what could she want? I felt Edwards hand pull at mine as we walked back into the living room. The clock said 2:23, seven minutes if Alice was right, which of course she was. I looked out the window, the rain was really coming down. It always rained in Forks, but rarely really comes down like this. Edward dragged me over to the sofa and wrapped his arm around me. Alice sat down on the love seat and Jasper came over next to her. Emmett plopped into the recliner, nothing ever bothered Emmett. Esme appeared in the room and sat down in a remaining chair. While I was staring out the window at the rain, I felt Edward stiffen. I glanced up and his face and then at the clock, 2:30, the time Alice saw the visitor coming. Esme walked to the door waiting for the visitor, no matter who it was, she always loved to have company. There was a soft knock on the door and Esme opened the door and let out a soft gasp.


	3. Apology

Ok heres the problem. Ive got writer's block to the extreme. Plus Im taking a full load in college, trying to find a job, trying to get a boyfriend and honestly I really don't have time. I will finish this story, I promise. Ive got like one page written and I think it sucks. Ok have an awesome spring/winter.


End file.
